jaybrecordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Boss Bitch
Boss Bitch is the 5th studio album by Roobesh-ah released on November 20, 2016. The Boss Bitch Tour will promote this album. As of 2017, this is Roobesh-ah's most critically acclaimed album. Background Info After not releasing an album since 2014, Roobesh-ah reassured fans that a new album is coming. After tons of interviews and press, she mentioned that she teamed up with producer SOPHIE, behind a few hits by The Lovers, and other artists. She mentioned that she already had a few songs recorded, however unfinished. On May 8, 2016, she announced the album title on a status posted on her Facebook page saying, "#BOSSBITCH 5th album coming SOON!" On May 10, 2016, Roobesh-ah posted on her facebook the single artwork and said "First single Causing A Scene (On The Double) coming soon!" It is confirmed to be released May 18, 2016. It was later changed to a promo single, and scrapped as the first single, similar to Big Fat Ass. Following many months of no news, Roobesh-ah continuously told sources that a new single was coming soon, she just wanted it to be perfect. On September 9, she announced the lead single off Boss Bitch was PU$$Y, and was released on September 12th. On September 14th, she unveiled the album cover on Facebook, stating a November release date. On October 4th she announced P.I.M.P. $ as the second single off the album. On October 9th she revealed the tracklisting for the standard version and the official release date for Boss Bitch to be on November 20th. There were two promo singles released before the release of the album, the first being Causing A Scene, which was released in May, and the second being "Lit", released November 7, 2016. On November 20th, the album was released to soundcloud. It debuted at #1 on the SimBoard Charts. On December 26th, she announced Inside My Room as the third single off the album, releasing to radio on December 30. It was later announced that Slay will serve as the 4th single, and a joint single along with Inside My Room. IMR served Top 40/Mainstream radio, whereas Slay served Hip Hop/R&B stations. Shortly after, she announced The Boss Bitch Tour, starting in 2017 with Croneesha Jones as the Opening Act. On February 16th, it was announced that Crown and Heart Attack would serve as the 5th and 6th singles off of Boss Bitch. Crown would play on mainstream/Top 40, whereas Heart Attack would serve more Hip Hop/R&B stations. They were released February 17th. Not too long after, it was announced that Roobesh-ah will headline the 2017 SimBowl performance, along with releasing a Greatest Hits album titled Roobesh-ah: The Singles later in the year. Tracklisting Roobesh-ah revealed the tracklisting for both the standard and deluxe versions of Boss Bitch. Standard #''Lit'' #''Causing A Scene'' #Boss Bitch #Crown #Bitch I'm Roobesha #Inside My Room #Penetrate Me #PU$$Y #P.I.M.P. $ #Blindfold Me (feat. Nas) #Heart Attack #Slay (feat. Beyoncé) Deluxe #''Lit'' #''Causing A Scene'' #Boss Bitch #Crown #Bitch I'm Roobesha #Inside My Room #Penetrate Me #PU$$Y #P.I.M.P. $ #Blindfold Me (feat. Nas) #Heart Attack #Real Good (feat. CL) #Satisfaction #Slay (feat. Beyoncé) Singles #PU$$Y #P.I.M.P. $ #Inside My Room #Slay #Crown #Heart Attack Promo Singles #''Causing A Scene'' #''Lit'' Precession and Succession Preceded by: Naked (2014).